


Humillación

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Bill Adama presencia un beso entre Laura Roslin y Tom Zarek.





	Humillación

Hacía tanto tiempo que no le prestaban aquel tipo de atenciones que un agradable calor se había apoderado de su estomago. Estaba apoyada en la mesa de una de las tantas salas vacías de Galáctica con Tom Zarek casi sobre ella susurrándole tonterías al oído. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas y conseguía hacerla reír no tanto por aquellas sensaciones como por su alegre verborrea.

El momento que ambos habían estado evitando, tan sólo por la falta de práctica, llegó torpemente tras una risa tonta y un acercamiento tímido. Tom se inclinó un poco más sobre ella y la besó.

Al principio fue un beso suave, sin pretensiones, pero a medida que se dejaba hacer profundizó en su boca y le acarició la lengua despacio. No besa nada mal. Sintió sus manos deslizarse por su cintura y presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Un molesto nerviosismo revoloteó en la boca de su estómago ante las posibles expectativas de su estrenada aventura.

Y por una vez, no quiso pensar más.

Se entregó a aquel momento de debilidad porque lo necesitaba, porque le apetecía, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía una mujer atractiva. Quizá no fuese el hombre que ella hubiese escogido para cubrir sus necesidades, pero maldita sea, tenía derecho para aprovechar las pocas ocasiones que se le presentaban de sucumbir.

En respuesta le besó con tanta pasión que casi hizo que se tambalease y Zarek no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir contra ella y acercarla a su cuerpo, más aun si era posible. Se dejó llevar totalmente por su agradable cercanía y la dedicación con que la tocaba. Tom dejó de besar sus labios sólo para centrarse en su cuello, y jadeó fuertemente cuando su mano acaparó uno de sus pechos por encima de la finísima blusa.

Laura enterró una mano en su pelo y ronroneó.

-Bill… -justo al mismo tiempo que oyó el chirriar de la puerta al abrirse.

Un silencio espeso se apoderó de la sala y todo se detuvo. 

Las manos masculinas que antes se movían por su cuerpo a toda velocidad dejaron de hacerlo, y el hombre que tenía entre los brazos se separó de ella para mirarla consternado al tiempo que una voz enérgica les interrumpía desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué? –la voz autoritaria y áspera del Almirante resonó por toda la habitación como un latigazo.

Todo había sucedido en apenas unos segundos, y sin embargo ahora parecía que el tiempo transcurría a cámara lenta.

Bill Adama les observaba desde la puerta con la mandíbula apretada y una mirada tan fría que habría podido congelar la sala, por entonces, deliciosamente caldeada con su propia excitación.

No se dio cuenta hasta segundos más tarde que su Vicepresidente había dejado de tocarla, no por la presencia del Almirante en el cuarto, sino porque no fue su nombre el que había gemido en alta voz cuando su mano acarició uno de sus senos. Una profunda vergüenza comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Tom aun apoyaba las manos sobre su falda cuando le devolvió una mirada igual de intensa al hombre que había irrumpido en la sala. Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero Bill se le adelantó levantando la voz al tiempo que sus palabras, cargadas de una furia contenida, le raspaban la garganta.

-Tory está al llegar.

Zarek y ella dejaron un espacio prudente entre sus cuerpos justo en el momento que su ayudante entraba por la puerta.

-Señora Presidenta, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde a la reunión con el Quórum.

Carraspeó.

–Bien. 

Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta con paso firme y la espalda erguida. Al pasar por su lado, miró fugazmente al hombre que insistía en dejarla insatisfecha, ya bien fuera por su falta de atención o su oportuna presencia cuando trataba de desquitarse sin su ayuda; y aunque su cara estaba inexpresiva, no pasó por alto el hecho de que sus puños estuvieran apretados.

Salió de la habitación y casi tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio cuando se alejó de aquel embarazoso escenario. Aceleró el paso tratando de dominar el sentimiento de culpa que se había apoderado de su garganta y le impedía respirar con normalidad mientras notaba la mirada fija de Bill Adama clavarse en su espalda.

***


End file.
